


Where Is My Mind?

by INRAINBOWSJIN



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, M/M, McLennon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INRAINBOWSJIN/pseuds/INRAINBOWSJIN
Summary: "Encontré una caja mediana de metal , tenía grabado "SAINT PETERSBURG CHURCH: 1957" , una voz  me decía que no la abriera, pero tenía demasiada curiosidad de saber lo que escondía, así que la abrí con suavidad..."
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta porquería a la que llamo fanfic es solamente un experimento para ver si lo publicó en esta plataforma o nada más en Wattpad, ahí esta todo este desmadre completo. 
> 
> Quiero agregar que no especifíco en ningún momento su sexualidad pero por si les quedaba la duda: John es bisexual y Paul es demisexual.

Mi alarma sonó indicando que era hora de levantarme, apague esta con ayuda de mi dedo índice y me dispuse a levantarme.

Caminé hacía el baño con pereza, observé mi rostro unos segundos en el espejo y después procedí a lavar mi cara, una vez que termine de asearme salí del baño para mi cuarto.

Busqué en mi closet ropa que pudiera usar para mi primer día de clases, tarde unos minutos en encontrar qué ponerme pero al final opté por una camisa negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul rey y los clásicos converse negros con blanco a esto le agregue una camisa a cuadros roja con líneas negras.

Bajé de mi cuarto para encontrarme con mi madre que estaba leyendo el periódico del día mientras comía una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa.

Al verme bajó el periódico y me hizo señal de que tomara asiento.

Empecé a comer lo que estaba servido en la mesa, que era un cóctel de frutas con yogurth, pan tostado con mermelada, jugo de naranja y café.

— Buenos días— Me dice sonriendo .—¿Listo para tu primer día? — Pregunta para después dar un sorbo a su café.

— ¡Sí! estoy emocionado. — Exclamé mientras comía de mi plato con fruta.

Después de charlar un poco con mi madre, me dispuse a levantarme del comedor para ir por mi mochila que se encontraba en el sillón cerca de ahí. 

Salimos de la casa para subir al auto.

Después de un rato llegamos a la universidad, está era una construcción bastante amplía con un patio enorme que daba a la entrada de la misma, todo el edificio tenía un estilo victoriano.

Mi madre y yo intercambiamos miradas, ella estaba igual de sorprendida que yo por la inmensidad de la escuela.

— Estarás bien cariño, pasala increible ¿de acuerdo? — Me dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras sus manos se posaban en mis hombros.

—Sí ma, gracias, nos vemos — Respondí para después depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla y salir del auto.

✧*。

Caminé por los largos pasillos, admirando cada detalle que había en ellos, las paredes eran de ladrillo, había cuadros por casi todas partes, era increíble.

Llegue al salón de clase, para mi suerte el profesor no había llegado así que no hubo problema en haber llegado un poco tarde.

Me senté en uno de los lugares de en medio de la fila y saqué una libreta y un lapicero para empezar a anotar. A mi lado había un chico de cabello negro rizado, que estaba leyendo un libro, parecía bastante concentrado, decidí entonces no molestarlo y hacer cualquier otra cosa, hasta que mi lapicero cayó justo al lado de su asiento.

Con timidez, me acerqué un poco a él y toqué su hombro con suavidad.

— Disculpa ¿podrías pasarme mi lapicero?, cayó justo al lado de tu asiento . — El chico bajó el libro y me miró. 

— Claro. su voz era muy dulce, me hacía sentir seguro. El cogió el lapicero del suelo y lo depositó en la mesa. 

Yo aproveché para sentarme mientras colocaba el lapicero en un lugar de la mesa en donde no cayera por segunda vez.

— Me llamó John ¿tú? — Comenté, el chico me sonrió.

— Brian— Enunció.

Estuvimos charlando durante unos minutos, después páramos porqué el profesor llegó.

Las horas pasaron, Brian y yo decidimos pasar el almuerzo juntos, él me presentó a sus amigos que iban en el mismo año pero en diferente salón, se llamaban: Thom, Alex y Stuart.

Mientras platicabamos algo llamó mi atención, en la esquina de donde estábamos sentados se encontraban dos chicos, uno de ellos tenía largo cabello rubio, una camisa de manga larga color café y sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul grisáceo, el otro era pelinegro y estaba vestido de manera similar a la mía solo que usaba botas militares negras y jeans de un azul más oscuro.

Lo único que no podía identificar era el color de sus ojos, ¿eran miel?, ¿café?, ¿verde aceituna? , no lo sabía, pero eran de una mezcla de colores que quería conocer.

Estaba tan concentrado en el chico misterioso que no noté la voz de Brian hablándome.

—Asumo que ya viste a McCartney, ¿no es así? — Preguntó, su voz sonaba algo molesta, asumí que McCartney no le agradaba del todo. —Es de tercer año de la carrera de bellas artes, no te conviene acercarte, es muy raro.— Comentó despectivo.

—¿Bellas artes? no tenía idea qué había otra facultad cerca...¿Como lo conoces? — Pregunté.

— Sí, lo único que nos divide es el jardín y la biblioteca, lo conozco porque tenemos un conocido en común... Es una larga historia. — Respondió y le dio una mordida a su emparedado. 

En eso Stuart habló:

—Digamos que McCartney es un chico..."Especial" por así decirlo, nadie sabe mucho de él, a excepción de sus amigos. — Comenta y toma un sorbo de su jugo para después seguir hablando. — Solo lo vemos cuando se sienta en una de las bancas a dibujar... 

"Es un estudiante más... ¿Por qué habría de haber algo de malo en él?" Pensé. 


	2. 02

Sentí mis párpados caer pesadamente, me arrepentí de haber venido en este estado. 

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Roger poniendo una de sus manos en mi espalda y agachando su cabeza para verme mejor.

— Sí, solo un poco cansado, es todo. — Musite alzando un poco mi cabeza para poder verle.

Roger no parece muy satisfecho con mi respuesta.

— Paul, dime la verdad—Comenta sentándose a mi lado. — ¿Has tenido problemas con...? Pregunta, sin dejar de mirarme.

Contengo la respiración, miró directo a sus grandes ojos azules y siento que pronto voy a romperme en millones de pequeños pedazos.

Comienzo a llorar, Roger me abraza con fuerza.

Después de haber llorado en el pecho de Roger durante unos cuantos minutos, le conté toda la verdad. Roger no podía creerlo, me abrazó nuevamente con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. — Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, me alegra que tengas la iniciativa de dejarlo—. Comenta aun mostrando su gran sonrisa.

— Gracias... —. Tome una bocanada de aire antes de seguir hablando. — Apenas llevo una semana. — Comenté. 

— Espera, ¿es por eso que han vuelto tus ataques de ansiedad?— Pregunta preocupado. Asentí ante su declaración.

–¿Por qué no me habías dicho?— Preguntá.

— No pensé que fuera relevante... — Comenté avergonzado. – En lo único que estoy pensando en estos momentos es en recuperarme, quiero estar completamente limpio.

Las horas pasaron, llegó la hora del almuerzo. La mayoría de los estudiantes se formaban en la cafetería de la escuela para comprar su comida pero algunos traían la propia y la comían en una de las mesas.

Roger y yo fuimos a comprar nuestro almuerzo, después nos dirigimos a una de las mesas que se encontraban cerca de la cafetería.

Llegaron nuestros amigos, Damon, Graham, Liam y Noel, estos dos últimos eran hermanos, se odiaban a muerte pero no podían vivir sin uno al otro, si eso tiene sentido.

A Damon lo conocimos desde el primer año, era de baja estatura, castaño y de ojos azules, carismático y alegre, siempre usaba jeans un poco deslavados y suéteres enormes y sus tenis favoritos. 

Después de Damon seguía Graham, un sujeto alto, de ojos cafés y expresión seria, de cabellos negros. Sus ojos estaban la mayoría del tiempo rodeados de unos lentes negros con un grueso armazón, algo callado pero cuando entraba en confianza era muy platicador.

Liam y Noel tenían casi el mismo estilo, ambos usaban jeans y zapatillas del mismo color así como playeras o camisetas.

Por último, mi mejor amigo Roger, era delgado pero no demasiado, tocaba la batería y le gustaba cantar. Su estilo consistía en pantalones acampanados, usaba camisetas de manga larga y de vez en cuando de manga corta, la mayoría de las veces usaba botas o tenis, muy amable, atento, carismático, y empático. Lo conocí en primer año y desde entonces somos inseparables.

Después de almorzar faltaban unas cuantas horas para nuestra próxima clase, así que decidimos ir a fumar un poco en el jardín de por la cafetería que nos divide de la facultad de música , solo estábamos Roger y yo ya que los demás se habían ido al salón.

Mientras estábamos aislados de la mayoría de los estudiantes, sentí la mirada de alguien desde lejos. Entonces, me di cuenta que en una mesa no muy lejos de donde Roger y yo nos encontrábamos había un grupo de chicos y uno de ellos me había estado mirando intensamente que me había puesto rojo sin siquiera notarlo. Tenía que actuar, esto era demasiado penoso para mí, apague mi cigarro tirándolo al suelo y pisando el mismo.

— Roger, tenemos que irnos. — Declare con nerviosismo. Roger me miró extrañado y exclamó:

— Aún faltan 3 minutos para que acabe el descanso, relájate.

Pero yo no estaba para nada relajado.

Mire a Roger con desaprobación y le dije: — Roger, ¡apaga ese cigarro y vámonos!— Declaré.

Roger lo hizo y me miró asustado.

Lo siguiente que hice fue tomarle del brazo y correr hacía nuestro salón lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegamos al salón Roger se soltó de mi agarre y exclamó: — ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Eh? — Se veía confundido, su boca estaba entreabierta y le costaba respirar a causa de haber corrido muy rápido. Lo miré por unos segundos mientras recuperaba la respiración y hablé: — Vi a un chico que me estaba mirando fijamente y ¡no sé! me asusté.— Exclamé. 

Roger empezó a reírse.

— ¡No es gracioso! — Declaré. Roger seguía riéndose.

— Lo es para mí, es que, ¡huimos hacía el salón solo porque un chico te miro!— añadió sin dejar de reírse.

— Cállate...— Exclamé, sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban rojas. 

— Te conozco, es obvio que sentiste algo por él— Exclamó, odiaba que tuviera razón.

— Está bien, puede que haya sentido algo, pero no quiero ilusionarme... Se nota que es un buen chico, no merece a alguien como yo. — Musité cabizbajo. Roger se acercó a mí, depositó su mano en mi hombro y preguntó: — ¿Alguien como tú? ¿A qué te refieres?—.

Me separe de Roger y antes de dirigirme a mí lugar exclamé: — A un maldito drogadicto. —.

Roger no dijo nada, solo camino hacía la entrada del salón y exclamó: — El profesor viene en camino... Hablaremos más tarde ¿Okey? —. Dicho esto se dirigió a su lugar.

Ninguno mencionó nada acerca de lo que hablamos durante toda la clase pero sabía que Roger estaba preocupado y siendo sincero, yo también lo estaba... 


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, este capítulo es un desmadre, traté de que tuviera sentido lo que ponía pero la neta siento que es una mierda... Igual el capítulo anterior es de lo más corto y ni sentido tiene, ajajaja, chale. 
> 
> En fin, disfruten su lectura :)

— ¡John! ¡Levántate o llegarás tarde!— gritó mi madre a mitad de las escaleras.

Me levanté de la cama perezosamente y me dirigí hacía el closet para elegir la ropa que me pondría, aplique desodorante y loción.  
Elegí una camisa azul celeste de manga larga junto con unos pantalones de mezclilla de un tono más oscuro y para completar mi atuendo unos converse negros . Baje las escaleras para dirigirme al comedor en donde se encontraba mi madre, llevaba un hermoso vestido azul con mangas un poco por debajo de los hombros que dejaba a la vista parte de estos y su espalda, para completar su atuendo llevaba un hermoso collar de perlas así como aretes del mismo diseño y unos zapatos bajos color carmín así como su labial.   
Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado con dos pequeños pasadores a los lados dejando ver sus aretes.

— Buenos días — Enuncia mientras bebe un sorbo de su café. — ¿Dormiste bien?— Pregunta, a lo que yo asiento mientras le doy un sorbo a mi jugo de mango. Durante la mayor parte del desayuno estuve pensando en el hecho de que McCartney se había ido corriendo junto con su amigo rubio. No entendía la razón por la que había huido o tal vez sí solo que no admitiría, era muy vergonzoso. Estuve tanto tiempo pensando en ello que no había notado a mi madre llamándome.

— Winston, ¿me estás escuchando?— Preguntó enojada, sus brazos están cruzados y no me quita la mirada de encima.   
Tome una bocanada de aire antes de responder, no quería parecer nervioso.

— No, lo siento, me distraje pensando en una tontería, no tiene caso— Comenté cabizbajo. Noté que la expresión de mi madre había cambiado drásticamente.  
Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a mí, puso su mano en mi hombro. — Cariño, nunca debes de avergonzarte acerca de lo que piensas, puedes decirme cuando algo te moleste o te haga sentir mal. — Exclamó.

— Gracias ma. Respondí con una media sonrisa.  
Antes de que pudiéramos continuar mi madre dio un vistazo al reloj, debíamos irnos.  
Mientras mi madre manejaba decidí que era un buen momento para hablar.

— Y-yo conocí a un chico, creo que me gusta pero no se si le gusto ...— Comente, mi madre seguía concentrada en el camino hacía a la escuela.

— Oh, ¿es de tu salón? ¿por qué crees que no le gustas? — Pregunta sin dejar de mirar al frente.

— No, es de la facultad de bellas artes, está al lado. Por lo que se es de tercer semestre no creo que se fije en alguien de primero como yo... — Musite.

Habíamos llegado un poco más temprano que el resto de alumnos pero eso estaba bien, así teníamos tiempo para hablar. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que mi madre habló: — Está bien Johnny, no tiene nada de malo que te guste alguien un poco mayor o de otra facultad, yo conocí a tu padre así, no te desanimes, eres un chico muy guapo además de inteligente y talentoso, no tengas miedo de acercarte a él, empieza con pasos pequeños — Declaró, me revuelve un poco el cabello. Le sonrió y nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla.

Al entrar a la institución me dispuse a localizar el salón en donde tendría mi primer clase del día, después de unos cuantos minutos caí en cuenta de que no lograba dar con el dichoso salón, estaba apunto de rendirme cuando vi una figura conocida no muy lejos de mí. Era McCartney, se encontraba sentado en el suelo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, se veía un poco malhumorado y cansado. No sabía si era buena idea acércame a él para preguntarle acerca del salón que buscaba, de todos modos él no iba aquí.

Justo cuando me dispuse a acercarme oí que me habló: —Hey ¿estás perdido? — Pregunta dándole una calada a su cigarro. Asentí ante su pregunta, él volvió a hablar: — Puedo ayudarte, ya he estado por acá anteriormente, sígueme— Declaró.  
y me guió hasta donde estaba el salón que buscaba.

— ¿Tu nombre?— Me pregunta. La tensión entre nosotros se podría percibir a leguas.

— John— Exclamé.

— Paul — Declaró mientras tiraba su cigarrillo al cenicero junto al salón y lo aplastaba levemente con su dedo índice. 

Miré mi reloj y me percaté de que faltaban unos minutos para mi clase. 

Paul me sonrió y antes de irse preguntó:  
— ¿Tu no eras el chico que no dejaba de verme en el jardín?

Tragué saliva, era obvio que me había visto...  
— Tal vez... — Exclamé. — Pero, no lo hacía con la intención de incomodarte, solo volteé y te ví...  
Paul sonrió nuevamente.

— No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, es que por eso huí ... Me dio un poco de miedo, no lo sé, no estoy acostumbrado a que alguien se fije en mí ¿sabes?, lo que quiero decir es, me agradas, deberíamos salir uno de estos días, puedes pasarme tu numero para ponernos de acuerdo, solo si tu puedes y quieres... — Exclamó con nerviosismo.  
Me resultaba adorable el hecho de que se hubiera puesto un poco nervioso al preguntarme.

— Claro, es el número de casa, no tengo teléfono como tal— en ese momento Paul me dió una hoja de su libreta para que añadiera mi número a su lista de contactos.

— No te preocupes, te llamaré— Exclamó mientras se alejaba.

— Claro— Exclamé y entré a mi salón con una sonrisa boba en mi cara.  
Dentro localicé a Brian y me senté junto a él.

— ¿Y esa sonrisa?— Preguntó.

— Le di mi número a McCartney— Exclamé tratando de no parecer demasiado emocionado. No quería espantar a Brian. Él me mira por unos minutos y luego habla:  
— ¡¿Qué?! — Preguntó— ¡¿Cómo pasó eso?!— Al parecer Brian estaba más emocionado que yo al respecto.

Estaba a punto de contarle cuando Stuart apareció detrás de nosotros junto con Alex.

— ¿Cómo es qué pasó qué? — Preguntó Stuart.  
— ¡John le dio su teléfono a McCartney!— Alex y Stuart estaban en shock ante tal declaración y empezaron a bombardearme con preguntas acerca del tema.

No pude contestarles ya que el profesor había llegado. 

Caminé fuera del salón de mi última clase junto con mis nuevos amigos, todos se iban conduciendo mientras yo tomaba el autobús de regreso a casa, Stuart me vio y me preguntó si quería un aventón le dije que sí y nos fuimos.

En el auto de Stuart reinaba el silencio pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que llegamos bastante rápido, al llegar le agradecí a Stuart y me baje del carro, antes de entrar a mi casa oí que Stuart exclamó:  
— Suerte con McCartney, la necesitarás— Dicho esto desapareció por el camino.

Decidí hacer caso omiso a ello, ¿por qué querían que me alejara de él? apenas lo conocía… ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?


	4. 04

Caminé por las frías calles, eran las nueve en punto de la mañana. Me había colocado un saco negro que me había obsequiado mi madre al cumplir veinte años, este había estado escondido en el closet de su cuarto por bastante tiempo, debajo vestía una camisa negra junto con unos jeans y unas botas negras. 

Después de unas algunas horas caminando, llegué a una pequeña cafetería color café. La puerta estaba hecha de madera oscura con pequeños detalles grabados que le brindaban un aspecto rústico. Las sombrillas en la parte de afuera eran de un color beige cremoso que le daban un aspecto agradable.

Logré divisar a Paul en una mesa al fondo, estaba fumando un cigarrillo mientras leía el menú, vestía una camiseta gris junto con una camisa a cuadros azul con blanco, me acerqué a él y lo salude mientras me sentaba en una silla enfrente de él.

— Me gusta tu saco. — Comentó mientras expulsaba el humo de su cigarro lentamente.  
Me sonrojé.

— Gracias, me lo obsequió mi madre al cumplir 20, estaba escondido en su closet, solía ser de mi padre— Le expliqué. Paul había apagado su cigarro y ahora se encontraba disuelto en el cenicero blanco de la mesa.

— ¿Lo ves seguido?— Preguntó.

Callé por unos minutos y después hable:  
— No realmente, murió cuando yo tenía diez años.  
Hubo un silencio, Paul estaba perplejo.

— lo siento, no quería incomodarte...— Musitó.

— No te preocupes, se que no, además apenas nos estamos conociendo. — Era extraño hablar de él después de años.  
Trague saliva y respondí: — Mi madre dice que fue en un accidente automovilístico, me encontraba en la escuela cuando ocurrió — Exclamé, no pude evitar recordar a mi madre con el delineado de sus ojos arruinado, su cara manchada con restos de este y su cabello que normalmente estaba perfectamente peinado ahora estaba hecho un desastre, contuve mis lágrimas, no quería llorar.

— Tengo té de durazno en casa... ¿Te gustaría una taza?— Preguntó, asentí ante ello.

Llegamos a su casa, esta estaba más cerca de lo que creía, era un edificio de ladrillo grande con ventanas del mismo tamaño, al entrar se apreciaba un elevador rojo y escaleras, Paul no vivía tan lejos como para subir en el elevador, así que decidimos ir por las escaleras.

Al interior se observaban dos sillones rojos junto con una mesa de centro, una televisión, una pequeña barra de cocina con sus respectivos bancos altos así como una estufa y un refrigerador. Junto a la cocina se encontraba la habitación de Paul y en la parte izquierda de la cocina una especie de estudio el cual me daba demasiada curiosidad.

— Sé que no es la gran cosa pero, al menos puedo decir que tengo un lugar para mí solo, siéntete como en tu casa— Musitó mientras calentaba la tetera.

— Gracias, me agrada, debe ser difícil pagarlo por tu propia cuenta— Exclame mientras hojeaba uno de los libros que se encontraban en la mesa de centro

— Mis padres me ayudan con un poco de dinero, así terminó pagando la mitad de la renta con mi dinero — Declaró mientras servía el agua en dos tazas.  
— Permíteme ayudarte un poco, me siento mal de estar sentado sin hacer nada— Exclamé mientras me levantaba del sofá.

Paul sonrió divertido.  
— Hay unas cajas de té están en el estante a mi derecha — Dijo.

Saqué la cajita que contenía el té y la coloqué en la pequeña isla en donde estaban las tazas.

— ¿Lo tomas con azúcar?— Preguntó, a lo que respondí que sí. Paul me contó que él personalmente no lo tomaba con azúcar sino con leche.  
Nos sentamos en el sofá, estuvimos casi en silencio sino fuera por el hecho de que estábamos sorbiendo té. Paul me ofreció unas galletas de chocolate que su madre le había mandado, las acepte con gusto.

Paul fue el primero en romper el silencio.  
— John, tienes azúcar en el labio...— Exclamó mientras se levantaba por una servilleta para limpiarme. Estábamos increíblemente cerca el uno al otro ya que se había sentado justo enfrente de mí. Sus grandes ojos verdes aceituna no dejaban de mirarme, enseguida me perdí en ellos, tenía que besarlo.

— Listo... ¿Quisieras más— Antes de que pudiera terminar coloque una de mis manos en su cara y lo bese, fue un beso suave y tierno, sus labios sabían a durazno y a chocolate. Estuvimos así por unos segundos hasta que nos apartamos.

Paul me miró con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban. Lo mire por unos instantes y hable:  
— ¿Qué decías?— Pregunté sonriente.

— Si querías más té— musitó.

— Me encantaría— Exclamé y lo besé por segunda vez.  
Paul sonrió y se levantó para servir más agua en nuestras tazas.


End file.
